The Community College Consortium for Health and Safety Training (CCCHST), sponsored by the Partnership for Environmental Technology Education (PETE) and the Hazardous Materials Training and Research Institute (HMTRI), will help the nation be better prepared to respond to hazardous materials disasters through training and education. PETE will offer a 40-hour Disaster Preparedness Instructor Institute (DPII) held at the National Preparedness Institute, Indian River State College, FL, to annually train up to 20 Haz Mat disaster response instructors serving the nation?s community colleges, alternative high schools, community-based and faith-based response groups, military, and the nation?s first responders. Trainers from other NIEHS awardees are invited to attend on a space-available basis. Training partners include OAI/BPSOS/Mendez Environmental/Greater Miami Service Corps, protecting the Gulf; CERT High School/AmeriCorps based in Wisconsin; Puerto Rico?s PathStone Corporation; Prince William Sound Community College in Alaska; Tribal Colleges led by Saginaw Chippewa College in Michigan; and Pacific Rim Colleges led by Guam Community College. Following PETE?s one-week DPII, three participants will be supported to complete a hands-0n one-week internship with Colorado?s Baptist Relief Mission. This mission works with 40 other state missions as part of the Southern Baptist Convention and responds to disaster response needs throughout the U.S., its territories, and Canada. PETE will annually offer Refresher training for all CCCHST instructors in parallel with HWWTP Refreshers. Twice during the five-year award period, PETE will offer a Recovery Conference for trainers completing DPII. DPII focuses on Preparedness; Recovery will tackle issues related to government and private resources, insurance, PTSD, and planning for a future affected by climate change. Following training, consortium members will annually train a minimum 1,500 community college students, alternative/technical high school students, community volunteers and first responders to respond to local Haz Mat disasters, offering 140 courses and 20,000 contact hours of local training annually.